Weretiger
Weretigers are a species of supernatural creatures introduced in Midnight, Texas. Origin While the genesis of the weretiger species is still unclear, it has since been revealed that "weres" are born, not turned. According to Lemuel Bridger, this knowledge is limited due to the fact that weretigers have become a near extinct species. Physical Appearance More often than not, weretigers will look no different than ordinary humans. However, on the night of a full moon, they transform into large tigers with pale yellows eyes, razor sharp claws, which are powerful enough to shred metal, and vicious fangs. Strengths *'Super Strength:' Weretigers possess supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human. Even in human form, weretigers are capable of displaying some form of enhanced strength as Creek Lovell claimed to have witnessed Rev. Emilio Sheehan rip a grave stone out the ground with one hand. Further proof of this strength was demonstrated when Rev grabs a wooden speech podium with one hand and smashes Bowie across the face with it. While this did little to subdue the angel, it does present a great show of strength. *'Super Healing:' Weretigers possess a supernatural regenerative ability. Despite being shot at by Olivia Charity, Rev. Sheehan was completely healed by sunrise as he reverted back into his human form. Further proof of this extraordinary healing factor is presented when Creek Lovell dropped a car on Rev, and when Tina Gomez shot him multiple times point blank. However, neither of these attacks were successful in even slowing him down for more than a few moments. While it appears that this ability is only able to serve a weretiger when transformed, they are capable of withstanding great pain. According to Rev, whose ribs had possibly been broken, "the transformation can fix things", claiming that the next full moon would reset his bones. *'Full Moon:' To a certain extent, this susceptibility acts as both a weakness and a strength. Under the full moon's influence, weretigers become faster, stronger, and all around more powerful. Certain full moons, such as a Blood Moon and Hunter's Moon can make weretigers extra "hulky". *'Claws:' With possession of these incredibly sharp claws, weretigers are capable of slashing through the toughest of objects, such as the steel roof of an RV. *'Accelerated Growth:' When weretiger cubs are born, their mothers experience violent births due to their rapid growth and lack of control over their ability to transform. Immediately after birth or within a couple hours, weretiger cubs will grow three years in the matter of three minutes. This rapid growth will last for approximately two days until the weretiger is biologically 18 years old. During this cycle of growth, they will absorb language and knowledge at rates much faster than any known species. **'Transformation Control:' According to the Rev, young "weres" or "cubs" do not transform with the same regularity that the more mature "weres" do. They possess a certain level of control over their transformation into a weretiger, thus allowing them to turn at will, without the need of a full moon, making the younger "weres" far more dangerous. The Rev experienced this power and ability first hand and it's something that he hadn't felt in years, up until the fraying of the veil.Midnight, Texas - Deleted Scene: The Pull of the Veil (Digital Exclusive) This is an extension of their normal development, as their cycles are out of whack due to a hormone imbalance. Weaknesses *'Silver:' Silver is extremely toxic to weretigers. Supposedly, the slightest graze from a silver bullet can kill a fully turned weretiger. *'Full Moon:' To a certain extent, this susceptibility acts as both a weakness and a strength. Under the full moon's sway, weretigers are forced to transform into a tiger-like beast; when transformed, they possess no control over their beast-form's actions. However, there's at least one instance of a weretiger having knowledge of the acts it committed while at the full moon's mercy. It seems that fully matured weretigers cannot voluntarily transform at their own discretion and are only susceptible during a full moon. However, young "weres" transform in an irregular pattern. They can turn without a full moon, and because of this, they're far more wild and bloodthirsty. *'The Veil:' As the Veil that separates the living and dead frays, Joe states that it would release evil energy; this energy would tap into both human and supernatural creature's darker impulses. For weretigers, specifically the Rev., the effects made him hungrier, to crave meat, as well as other feelings that he's not felt since he was a cub. Notable Weretigers *Reverend Emilio Sheehan *Mike *Mary Trivia *While most shows and films use a combination of both real life wild animals and visual effects, the weretiger shown on screen was completely CGI. They accomplished this by using a man in a blue sumo suit.“Midnight, Texas” Exclusive: Monica Owusu-Breen on ‘Bad Moon Rising’s Shocking Deaths, Tethered Xylda & More *Opting to forgo Mary's suggestion of returning to Midnight, Mike reveals that there is a "were" safe haven in Nevada and decides to take Mary there for protection. Gallery MTX_102-098~Rev._Sheehan-Weretiger~Lemuel.png MTX_102-097-Rev._Sheehan-Weretiger.png| Midnight,_Texas_promo_Weretiger.png MTX_102-094-Rev._Sheehan-Weretiger.png MTX_102-064-Rev._Sheehan-Weretiger.png MTX_102-055-Rev._Sheehan-Weretiger~Tina.png MTX_102-046-Rev._Sheehan.png MTX_102-101~Olivia-Rev._Sheehan.png Video Midnight, Texas - Deleted Scene The Pull of the Veil (Digital Exclusive) References Category:Species Category:Weretigers